Topical dosage forms, including, e.g., creams, gels, liniments, balms, lotions, ointments, and patches, etc., are known to be effective delivery systems for a wide range of active ingredients. However, formulating topical dosage forms can be difficult as challenges, including, topical delivery specific issues, such as, penetration of the stratum corneum, poor storage-stability and generally low patient compliance, among others, are often not easy to overcome. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved storage-stable, topical dosage form, and/or method for administering the same, for treating and/or preventing one or more disease or disorder.